Exclusive events, such as events with limited tickets, contests, and product releases, generate large physical lines of people. Waiting in line may be unpleasant, but people are willing to do so for an opportunity to obtain the corresponding exclusive item, e.g., tickets, a prize, a product with a limited supply, etc. These large lines draw attention to and generate excitement around the exclusive event.